Kaoruko Awata
|romaji= Awata Kaoruko |alias= |birthday= March 23 |age= 21 |gender= Female |height= 167 cm (5'6") |weight= |hair= Dark Blue |skin= Light Blue |eye= Yellow |quirk= Bubble |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Sidekick |affiliation= |teams= |debut= Chapter 124 |debutanime= |voice= Shino Shimoji |image gallery= Yes }} |Awata Kaoruko}} , also known as , is a Pro Hero and sidekick. She is currently working at Sir Nighteye's hero office as a sidekick along with Centipeder. Appearance Bubble Girl is a fairly slim young woman with light blue skin. She has short, choppy blue-green hair and yellow eyes. Her hero costume consists of a dark blue, short-sleeved bodysuit that reveals her torso from the underside of her breasts down. Over her top, she has an additional white section with a zipper that ranges from her neck to her collarbones. She also has a transparent visor with attached air filters. She wears yellow-white short shorts and leggings underneath. On her legs, she wears thick white boots with a yellow ring design. She also wears dark blue gloves. Personality Bubble Girl is shown to be a fairly serious and dedicated hero. She appears to be able to stay calm, for example, when she was worried she’d get fired. History At some point Kaoruko joined Sir Nighteye's Hero Agency. Synopsis Internship Arc At Sir Nighteye's Office, the hero meeting about the Yakuza begins. The meeting begins with Bubble Girl explaining that the Heroes at Nighteye Office have been investigating the villain organization called the Eight Precepts of Death; this investigation was sparked after an incident involving the Eight Precepts of Death's run-in with Team Reservoir Dogs. However, the Police Force labeled it as an accident which the Nighteye Office found strange since it didn't make any sense and decided to investigate the Eight Precepts of Death. Centipeder explains that he made follow up investigations regarding the Eight Precepts of Death and found out that they have been contacting other villainous groups and involvement with black market groups all over Japan; their motive for doing so is to increase their organization and finance. Soon after the official investigation began, the Eight Precepts of Death made contact with a member of the League of Villains called Twice and although they were not able to track them, the help of the Police Force allowed them to determine that a dispute between the two groups broke out. Centipeder and Bubble Girl continue with their explanation. Due to their investigation revealing these developments, Bubble Girl states that they requested their help through the HN. As Centipeder tells Bubble Girl to skip that part, Ochaco wonders what the HN is; Nejire explains that the HN called the Hero Network is an online service that only those with professional licenses can access; the Hero Network allows fellow Heroes to look up the activities of other Heroes across the country and can request the assistance of Heroes with specific Quirks that may be of use. Sir Nighteye explains that the Eight Precepts of Death were suspected of selling illegal drugs and requested the assistance of a Hero who is familiar with this topic, which is Fatgum. Fatgum explains that he, Eijiro and Tamaki were involved the other day in a battle against a thug in which Tamaki was shot with something that he had never seen before; a medicine that breaks Quirks. Centipeder, along with Bubble Girl join the heroes in their mission to arrest the Yakuza members and rescue Eri. Inside the Eight Precepts of Death's headquarters near the entrance to the underground labyrinth, Bubble Girl and Centipeder have defeated and rounded up the unnamed Yakuza thugs. One of the Yakuza mentions that the Heroes should have cooperated, to which Bubble Girl replies that he is crazy for thinking that. Another Yakuza mentions that they are all quite sane and if they had cooperated with the Heroes, Overhaul would have killed them in an instant. Bubble Girl remarks that they are referring to Chisaki. One of the Yakuza mentions that Chisaki started using the name "Overhaul" after he fell and became like that. The Yakuza state that their boss was once a noble Yakuza, looking for a way for the Yakuza to live in today's world and he resented the fact that the Eight Precepts of Death have been designated as a villain organization rather than Yakuza. The Yakuza mention that they were all devoted to the boss, but their new boss who has given himself a villain name and started taking in actual villains into their group, fear that this may be the beginning of the end. Bubble Girl assumes that Overhaul is quite hated and asks if they didn't think he'd be caught, to which the Yakuza agree. The captured Yakuza thugs mention that the ones who don't think about or care about the consequences are strong. Abilities Quirk With this Quirk, Bubble Girl can make bubbles filled with an aroma that she had smelled at least once before. She can make both sweet-smelling bubbles and foul-smelling ones. When she’s too nervous, she produces very unpleasant-smelling bubbles that are self-destructing. Trivia *Her design comes from the winner of a hero design contest for fans, rather than being one of Kohei Horikoshi's own. *Awa "泡" in her surname means "bubble", kaoru "薫" means "fragrance". Quotes References: Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Sir Nighteye's Hero Office Category:Emitters